Their Last Infinity
by Inlovewithbooks2
Summary: Read and you shall find out more! Also this is my first fanfiction story, so please tell me what I can do better!
1. Chapter 1 Inroduction

**AN: I don't own TFIOS but I wish that I did!**

Hi! My name is Hazel Grace Lancaster. Most people call me Hazel, but not Augustus, he always calls me Hazel Grace. Sometimes that infuriates me, but usually I love it. So a bit about me, my favorite novel is An Imperial Affliction. My favorite color is Sea Green, it's not too dark but it's also not too bright! My boyfriend is Augustus Waters, he is the kindest person ever! My best friends would be Katelynn, my mom, Isaac, and Augustus. So about a month after we got home from Amsterdam, I started feeling really sick (I had yet to tell my mom because I knew that she would flip). So like every morning through the past weeks, I woke up and threw up into the toilet. That's when I noticed the calendar on the wall next to my mirror. Oh no. This can't be happening not when…

 **Sorry this chapter was so short, I just wanted to introduce some things into the plot line!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Tests

**AN: I don't own TFIOS. Thank you to Dr. Serpico for your nice review!**

I go to visit Augustus at the Hospital (at least that's what I told my mom). Instead I head to the grocery store, and I go to the Pregnancy test aisle. I can't decide which to take, so I grab two different packs of two tests (hey you can never be too sure with this kind of stuff). I finally go see Augustus, but he is sleeping so instead I head to the bathroom adjacent to his room where I proceed to take all four tests. After three minutes of horrendous waiting, I can check the tests. I just stare at the tests in shock. This can't be happening…not when Augustus is sleeping just beyond the door dying. I start crying while looking at the four little pink plus signs. I stuff the tests into my purse, and go out of the bathroom. I see Augustus staring at me.

"You've been crying. Why?" He asks

"There is something that you should know." I say

I show him the four tests. He just looks at me in shock.

Then he just calmly says, "Our last infinity is living inside you right now."

That just makes me cry harder. How is the world so messed up? I gain a baby, but I lose my sweet boyfriend. I need to find out a way to tell my parents.


	3. Chapter 3 The Death

**AN: I don't own TFIOS.**

Just two days after I tell Augustus about being pregnant, I receive a phone call in the middle of the night. As soon as I look at the caller ID I know what the news is going to be, Augustus' home phone. I gather up all my courage and answer the phone.

"Hazel, he's gone. I'm so sorry. He was fighting for breath for a while but eventually just passed out. He didn't feel any pain, we made sure of that." His father says.

"I…I'm sorry for your loss…can I come over tomorrow? I have something to tell you…" I say.

"Sure, and we're here for you Hazel."

"Thank you."

I quickly hang up the phone. It feels so surreal; I guess the news hasn't processed yet. Then it hits me full force. I cry so loudly, my parents come running in asking what hurts. As soon as they see my face they know what happened. I think that it's time to tell them what's going on with me. But I think that I'll wait for tomorrow. I just can't think of anything else right now but the pain.

 **AN: I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thx for the good reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4 Telling my parents

**AN: Here it is chapter 4. Please review and tell me how many babies, gender, and full name!**

I wake up the next morning, and for a moment I don't remember last night. But all to soon it comes rushing back, crushing me with wave after wave of pain. My parents choose that moment to come into my room.

"Hazel, how are you feeling today?" My mother asks.

" Mom and dad, I have something to tell you."

"What is it Hazel?" my dad asks.

"I'm pregnant." I say in a small voice.

My parents just look shocked.

"I'm 1 month along."

"How?" they ask simultaneously.

"When we went to Amsterdam and visited the Ann Frank house, after that we had sex. It was only once, but I guess the saying once is enough is true. Are you mad?"

"No...not exactly, we are just worried about what this will do for your cancer. But we will make an appointment with Dr. Maria to talk about that."

"Okay. I need to go over to Augustus's house to tell his parents. Augustus knew two days before he passed."


	5. Chapter 5 Worries

**AN: Sorry that it has been so long since I have posted, I have been super busy. I will try to update sooner next time! Enjoy!**

It's midnight, I had decided to wait until tomorrow to tell Augustus's parents. I was so relieved that telling my parents went so well, but they did bring up some valid points. What would having a baby do for my cancer? Then a thought hit me like a ton of bricks. I would either have to stop treatment which would kill me, or I would have to continue which would kill my baby. I have a lot to think about, and not a lot of time to think about it in.

I decide to call Isaac to talk with him about all of this. He will know my dilemma better than everyone else considering he has been through the same thing.

*ring ring*

"Isaac? I need to talk to you about something" I say talking a mile a minute

"Whoa, slow down. What do you need to talk to me about in the middle of the night?"

"I...I'm pregnant..." I stutter out.

There is dead silence on the phone.

"Isaac? You there buddy?"

"Yes,"

"Please don't be mad, I really need someone to talk to. Someone who knows what it's like with cancer, someone to give me advice on what to do." I say holding back tears (and failing).

"Hey, don't cry, I'm sorry, I was just really surprised that's all. What do you need from me?"

"I just have no idea what to do, do I stop treatment or do I continue it?"

"Do you have an appointment with Dr. Maria?"

"My mom set one up for tomorrow."

"Talk with her about the pros and cons about both, and then talk to me again. Okay?"

"Okay...that was our thing." I say as I start bawling.

"Hey, hey, hey. Calm down, shhh, I'm sorry."

"I just miss him so much all the time."

"I know, me too. Why don't you get some sleep."

"I will, thank you for being here for me."

"You're welcome. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

With that we hung up. I felt better after talking to him, it was a second best. If I couldn't talk to Augustus, then Isaac was definitely close to him.

 **AN: Thank you for reading! Please review for what I can do better!**


End file.
